


If Our Lives Were Different

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Argent fire instead, Canon Typical Violence, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hales and Argent's roles are switched, Human!all the other wolf characters, Hunter!Hales, M/M, TrueAlpha!Stiles, Werewolf!argents, Wolf!Danny - Freeform, Wolf!Lydia - Freeform, eventually, human!Scott, hunter!Derek, inverted roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Hale's weren't wolves... but Hunters?<br/>What if the Argent's weren't Hunters... but the hunted?<br/>What if Stiles had gotten the bite, not Scott?<br/>What if team human suddenly became team werewolf and the pack we knew remained human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon Madness

                 The mangled bodies lay on the floor, blood leaking from their wounds and congealing in the carpet.  Rivulets stain it a bright crimson, the smell maddening to the crazed wolf in the corner, howling and sobbing.  Before he can react, another man breaks down the door, the iron-tinged stench flooding his nostrils and further enraging him.  The other wolf lunges, but the older man swivels, a primal bellow lurching from his chest, pinioning the young boy into submission

                “Stiles!  You idiot, how could you do this?” Chris screams, rushing to the aid of the two teens on the ground.  “Shit!  Shit!  There’s no way they’ll heal from this, no way.  Unless…  Darn it Stiles!”

                Chris’ eyes flash a deep wine, his wolf transformation flowing out of him.  He kneels down beside the girl, checks to make sure she still has a pulse.

                “Ragged breathing, good enough,” he snarls through his elongated teeth, placing a bite on her neck and quickly turning away.

                The human boy lay motionless, blood cascading down his shoulder from the open wound in his neck.  Chris figures he won’t make it, but can still hear a faint heartbeat, and so tries anyway.  Grabbing the boy’s wrist, he bites, right where his pulse is the strongest and waits.

                Stiles cowers in the corner, lost and alone.  His first full moon not having went how he expected.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               _“Scott!  Scott!  Something bit me!” Stiles screams, stumbling through the forest blindly.  His toes entwine with a stray root, and he plummets to the ground.  Grasping his side, the bite still bleeding profusely, he gives up.  He knows he can’t continue on, can’t run anymore, and has no idea where Scott is._

_“Where are you?” a voice calls from the distance._

_“Here!” Stiles yells, exhorting too much energy, but hoping it will be enough for Scott to find him.  A few moments pass, unbearable pain coursing through Stiles’ body, before his best friend shows up._

_“Oh God!  Bro, what happened to you?!” Scott shrieks, his frantic voice and heavy breathing only serving to terrify Stiles even more.  They both know if Scott goes into an asthma attack no one will be able to save either of them, so Scott attempts to calm himself._

_“Wolf…bite,” Stiles mumbles, losing consciousness._

_**********_

_The next thing he knew, Stiles was waking up, feeling the cold metal on his skin.  He blinked, trying to focus past the bright lights._

_“I’m so glad you’re awake!” Scott says, leaning over to hug Stiles._

_“Ow… no hugs, too painful,” Stiles mumbles, flashing a small smile in spite of himself._

_“Dr. Deaton helped you, I wasn’t sure where to go.  I figured you would be grounded for life if your dad found out, so I didn’t take you to the hospital,” Scott explains, right as the good doctor waltzes in._

_“Thanks a lot Scott,” Stiles pants.  “I’m not sure if your boss, the veterinarian, is the best medical help, just for future reference.  I’m not a dog you know.”_

_At Stiles’ comment, Deaton chuckles despite himself, even as he worries for the young boy whose life is about to change forever._

_**********_

_After a week filled with mood swings, unexplainable behavior and more than his share of spectacular feats of strength and agility, Stiles sits down with Scott, Danny and Lydia._

_“Ok, I’ve brought you all here, because something weird is going on, and I need to get to the bottom of it,” Stiles addresses his friends.  “That is why I have assembled you all here.  Scott, you’re my best friend and have been around for most of the odd things that have been going on.  Lydia, you’re a super genius even if you won’t admit it to anyone.  And lastly, Danny, I think your research and computer skills might come in handy for what is going on._

_“Seriously, what is going on Stilinski?” Lydia interrogates, her usual icy demeanor present.  “Just because we’re lab partners in AP Biology doesn’t make us friends.  Although I do applaud your analysis of my brilliance.”_

_“Yeah, no offense, but we’re not really the best of friends,” Danny admits, rubbing his neck nervously.  “I mean, if you need my help, I’ll be glad to do so, but this seems oddly… personal.”_

_“Look, something’s been happening to me lately,” Stiles begins, staring at their confused faces.  “I’ve felt stronger, faster, way less clumsy ever since… ever since I got bit by a wolf in the woods.   I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but I know I’ve seen enough superhero and fantasy movies to know that something changed me after that bite.  Like Spiderman or… or…”_

_“A werewolf?” Danny scoffs, glancing at Scott and Lydia and offering a smirk that showed off his dimples.  “I mean, you’re no Jacob Black man.”_

_“You have seemed to injure yourself far less recently,” Lydia says thoughtfully.  “And Jackson did mention that you were, and I quote, ‘not nearly as much of a worthless lacrosse player as usual.’”_

_“Exactly!  And that’s not even going into the other Stuff me and Scott have experienced,” Stiles adds, gesturing to his best friend._

_“Trust me, you don’t want to know about the other stuff,” Scott confides when the others look at him expectantly._

_“So then what do you want us to do then?” Danny inquires, pulling out his computer and cracking his knuckles._

_“I want you to look up everything you can about wolf bites, lycanthropy and transferable diseases between animals and humans,” Stiles replies, a pleading look in his eyes._

_“Oh fine, I suppose I could work it into my schedule, maybe even use it for my research paper for class,” Lydia remarks, twirling her fingers in her hair._

_**********_

_A week of late night research and frenzied e-mail chains later and the four are in the school boiler room afterhours.  Dusk has come on the night of the full moon, as the teens hurriedly try to secure Stiles for the night, near the boiler room._

_“I think we should have listened to Allison’s dad,” Scott blurts out, breaking the anxious silence between them._

_“That guy’s a weirdo,” Stiles shoots back.  “He tried to tell me his father was the one who bit me!  Remember that?  Then he rushed off before trying to get me to meet him at some creepy as shit abandoned firetrap in the woods.”_

_“And that’s somehow crazier than thinking you’ve contracted lycanthropy?” Lydia retorts, contempt evident._

_“Hey, I didn’t say I actually was a wolf, or even a werewolf, just that I was worried about it.  Besides, you were the one who compiled the list of signs for the disease, in which I met each qualifier,” Stiles barks back, an edge creeping into his voice._

_With this outburst, the group returns to their silent preparations, eventually shackling Stiles to some pipes._

_“Ok, I have the camera set up,” Danny proclaims proudly, his tan skin catching the light from the single window in the room._

_“Shoot!” Scott mutters, looking despairingly at his phone.  “My mom just texted, her car broke down.  She needs me to come pick her up.  I’m sorry bro.”_

_“No, it’s fine, I’m probably not turning into a movie monster or anything, go ahead and leave your best friend,” Stiles responds, his words dripping with sarcasm._

_“Thanks bro, I knew you’d understand!” Scott beams, waving to the others as he sprints off, slamming the door behind him._

_“Is… is he really that oblivious?” Lydia asks, incredulous._

_“Yes, unfortunately he is,” Stiles groans._

_Then the groan turns louder, a droning moan.  Danny double checks the camera while Lydia goes to the door, wanting to avoid the noise._

_“Danny, the door is stuck,” Lydia comments, turning to her friend._

_“How?  It was fine when we came in and out earlier,” Danny replies, fiddling with the tripod aimed at Stiles._

_“Stupid freaking Scott!” Stiles barks, clearly in pain.  “Must have, must have slammed it too hard now it’s, now, now, NoooOOOOWWWAAARGHHHUUU!!!”_

_Lydia and Danny both recoil, fear slowly building.  Their eyes flicker between the jammed door, their writhing and screaming friend, and the moonlight streaming into the room through the lone, high window._

_“Lydia, I think this was a mistake,” Danny whispers, grabbing her arm.  “We need to get out of here, now!”_

_Danny runs to the door, yanking and pulling with all his strength.  Despite his well-defined arms and toned abs, the door doesn’t budge.  The teens concentrate, both pulling with all their might, but to no avail.  All the while screaming, tons of screaming echoing around the room.  The sounds emanating from the by now hoarse throat of Stiles._

_Then it stops._

_The pair slowly turn around, their eyes locked on the visage before them.  There, chained up and looking angrier than they’ve ever seen, is Stiles.  He stands calmly, an eerie stoicism he never had, shrouded in darkness save for the trickle of moonlight lighting his face.  His hairy, lupine face.  His eyes are a dazzling gold, and his mouth is bent into a terrifying grimace, low snarls rumbling through his chest._

_They turn back, pounding and screaming, hoping someone will hear them, come to their aid.  A rustling noise comes from behind them, Stiles wrestling with his chains.  Their pleas are more frantic, they beat the door until their hands are bleeding, skin rubbed raw and cracked.  Their own voices now weak and cracking._

_They can’t even react when he lashes out, taking down Danny first._

_“Danny!” Lydia screams, jumping on Stiles’ back and trying to pull him off of her friend._

_Stiles’ new form easily swats her away, her body making a loud thump as it crashes into a wall.  Danny manages to wiggle out of his grasp for a moment, standing up and trying to get around him to Lydia.  When Stiles hears Lydia stand, readying for another assault on him, he whirls, claws sinking into supple flesh.  Lydia stills, the last shreds of her calm and cold personality shattering as her eyes well with tears.  She knows she is going to die, and at the hand of a stupid freaking werewolf.  Lydia Martin, teenage genius, future recipient of the Fields metal, and she dies to a mythical creature._

_“No!” Danny screams, dashing towards Stiles from behind.  “I won’t let you huUUeerrrEERRRRKK”_

_Danny gurgles obscenely, blood sputtering out of his mouth and his neck.  He clutches at his neck, knowing he’s a goner, nothing can save him.  He’d been killed by a freaking werewolf.  Danny Mahealani, tech wiz and reformed hacker, taken down by a scrawny comic book nerd turned creature of the night. He falls back, first on his ass and then completely to the floor.  At the same time, Stiles’ claws dislodge from Lydia’s stomach, she falls to her knees before collapsing against the wall._

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Stiles!  Look what you’ve done!” Chris screams, unsure whether the boy he’s talking to is even aware of him besides the Alpha commands to obey that he’s been given.  “I told you I could help you, that I knew what it was like.  My father did this to you, that’s true.  But look what you’ve done to them.”

                Stiles is unresponsive, huddled in the corner.  Chris walks forward, the young werewolf inching further into the wall as he approaches.  When he reaches him, he focuses all his werewolf strength into a knockout punch.


	2. All The Things I've Done

                 A swift kick to the ribs wakes Stiles.  He tries to sit up, retaliate against his attacker, but is immobilized.

                “Sorry about the chains, but you were a real menace last night,” Chris Argent says, standing over him.  “You know you stabbed the girl in the stomach and slit the boy’s throat right?”

                “Whu, what?!” Stiles jerks upward, hitting the chains and falling back.  “No, no. No. Nonononononono.  Are they… are they dead?”

                Chris lets the question linger in the air, fester and turn sour until nothing is left but the unbearable silence.  He glares down at Stiles and walks out of the dank, cramped room he’s chained up in.

                “Oh God,” Stiles moans, tears welling up.  “I’ve killed two of my friends.  I asked them to help me, then I turned into a monster and murdered them.  I deserve to die.”

                Stiles babbles to himself for hours, wailing and lamenting his fate, his friend’s deaths and his part in their demise.  The racking sobs and guttural screams fill the basement, echoing to every corner and reverberating in Stiles’ ears.  He hates himself and wishes he were dead.  His only sick, disgusting solace is that Scott left.  Scott wasn’t there to see him become the beast that would brutally slaughter his own friends.  Scott wasn’t there for him to kill.

                By the time Chris returned, Stiles was barely alive.  All will to continue on was gone, he hoped Chris, psycho that he was, would torture him, give him a slow, painful death befitting one as vile as he.   So imagine his shock when Chris cautiously undid his restraints and bid him stand up.  It took a few tries, but Chris succeeded in dragging Stiles to his feet. 

                He was being marched to his doom, at least that’s what he presumed.  He could see and smell the dried blood marring his clothes.  He knew instinctively none of it was his.

                “I’m soaked in the blood of my friends,” Stiles whispered, more to himself than to Chris.

                “I warned you what could happen, what would happen,” Chris sighs, hitching Stiles up by the crease of his underarm, a sign to start up the stairs they had arrived at.

                Trudging up each step, one by one Stiles tried to remember the night before.  His mind was a haze of bloodlust and anger.  He remembered everything up until Lydia had mentioned the door was stuck.  The rest, the rest was just pain and fury and blood.  So much blood.   Even now the smell filled his lungs.  It awakened something dark and primal in him.  At the same time, it was a grim reminder of all he’d done.  Of what he’d lost.

                He didn’t notice they had gotten to the next floor, were walking through what he assumed was the Argent home.  They turned into a kitchen, the smells of food barely masking his own stench of blood and disgust.

                “You need to eat.  The first change can be… well, you know now,” Chris muttered, clapping him on the back.

                “I-I can’t.  I,” Stiles began, before burying his head in the garbage.  It felt like the entire contents of his stomach were emptied into the plastic bin.  He retched for a few minutes before collapsing to the floor in tears.

                Chris watched on, a sad but stern expression on his face.  He manhandled Stiles until he was sitting, mostly upright, in the little booth in their kitchen.

                “Now listen here boy,” Chris began, his voice booming.  “You will pull yourself together right this instant.  You made a terrible mistake, one that could have easily been avoided if you had listened to me.  You put those children in this position.  You refused my help, actively avoided me.  And then locked your friends inside a secluded room with a homicidal werewolf during the full moon.  You will never forget this day, you hear me?  You will remember this feeling for the rest of your life.  I want you to say it, tell me what you did!”

                “I… I,” Stiles tried, but he couldn’t.  He’d said it while he was alone, screamed it at the top of his lungs.  But now, faced with the one man who, seemingly, could have prevented it, he was speechless.  Chris shook him, screamed over and over for him to admit what he’d done.  And finally he relented.

                “I killed them,” Stiles admits, staring at the blood drenched shirt he still wore.  “I asked them for help, and they got stuck in there.  And then I… Then I killed them.  Oh God why!?  Why couldn’t I control myself?  I didn’t know.  I thought I was just going crazy.  I, I did go crazy.  Lydia was going to win a Field’s medal.  And Danny?  Well Danny was probably going to revolutionize the face of modern technology.  The next Steve Jobs I once joked.”

                “Do you remember it?” Chris questions, squeezing Stiles’ shoulders tight.  “Do you remember your claws slipping through her skin?  Like a knife through butter they say.  Or the sounds he must have made when your claws ripped out his throat?  How scared they must have been, watching their friend change before their eyes.  The look in their eyes the moment they knew you were gone, that only the wolf remained?  Accepted their fate and knew you would kill them.  Had killed them.”

                Stiles crumpled, because he could remember it.  And now that he did, that was all he could see or hear or smell.  Their piercing screams.  The terror evident on their faces, but also in their scent.  Remembered the sick glee he had when he tore through their flesh. 

                “Kill me,” Stiles uttered, barely louder than a whisper.

                “What?” Chris asked.

                “I said KILL ME!” Stiles roared, pushing Chris back a little as he erupted from the table.  “I killed them!  I KILLED THEM BOTH!  So kill me, please, I can’t take it.  I can’t live with myself, and I’m, I’m too scared.  I don’t think I’m brave enough to end it.”

                “Killing yourself isn’t brave, no matter what atrocities you’ve committed,” Chris snaps, grabbing Stiles by the arm.

                Again they trudge through the house, up the stairs to a hallway with three closed doors.  Chris steers him towards the first door.  He opens it a crack, so Stiles can see inside.

                On the bed lay Danny, motionless and covered in blood.  It faintly registered that there should have been more blood on the duvet, but Stiles couldn’t focus on that.  Could only focus on his friend.  His victim. 

                “I needed you to see this, to see what you’d done, how your actions as a wolf can harm others,” Chris stated emotionlessly.  Then he closed the door, nudging stiles towards the door at the far end of the hallway. 

                With each step Stiles knew what was coming, but had no strength left to fight.  He knew he couldn’t though.  Couldn’t look at the corpse of the girl he’d loved for so long, slain by his own hand, or claw rather.

                “Please, please don’t make me,” Stiles eked out, begging to be spared this last punishment.  He would already have to live with his final image of her being his killing blow.  He didn’t want his last thought of her to be a corpse.  The carrion remains of a life unfulfilled.

                “No.  You will look.  You will face what you have done,” Chris commanded, reaching for the knob.  The door swung open, revealing not just Lydia, but Allison.

                She was covered in blood too, her eyes puffy from crying.  Stiles realized, for the moment before he saw the other girl, that Chris must have made Allison help him bring the bodies back here.  Then his eyes set on Lydia.  She was still just as beautiful as ever.  The girl he’d been after for years.  Lately he’d taken to the idea that all they would be was friends.  Helped by his newfound attraction to guys as well.  But right now, all he felt was the overwhelming love he had for her burying his heart.  He ran to her, clutching her hand in his.

                “Oh God, Lydia.  Oh I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, rambling and crying.  “I didn’t mean too.  I couldn’t, I couldn’t control myself.  It wasn’t me, not really.  But I did it, I killed you.  Oh God, I murdered you.  I loved you so much and I killed you.  I’m so sorry.  I’m so, so sorry.”

                None of Stiles sense seemed to work, their overuse leading to frenetic feedback.  His hearing focused first, the unbearable pounding of his own heart speeding out of control.  If he weren’t a werewolf, he’d probably have a heart attack right now he thought.  The other two heartbeats were strong and steady, no elevation at all.  But something, something else was faint in the background.  Something he couldn’t distinguish.

                “Sorry, but you’re just not my type,” the bloodstained lips gasped, head lolling to face Stiles. 

                “Lydia…” Stiles croaked, astonishment, love, anger and relief fighting to show on his face, contorting it into a twisted combination of emotions.  “Oh thank God you’re alive!”

                “No thanks to you, loser,” she said, eyes still shut, but her classic condescending smirk back in its rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how often this'll update, since I'm in the middle of some other stories right now, but it was an interesting idea that I had to put down. Hope you enjoy!


	3. You Can't Sit With Us!

                 Lucky for them, the full moon had been on a Friday, so Danny was able to convince his parents he was staying with friends for the weekend.  Lydia’s parents weren’t even in town, so she was clear too.  Stiles made only one call, to tell Scott to say Stiles was staying with him over the weekend if his father called.  A frantic Scott wanted to know where they’d all went and what had happened, but Stiles wasn’t ready to accept it, to tell his best friend what he’d done. 

                “Is it done?” Chris asked, his voice stern and clipped.

                “Yeah, Scott’s covering for me so my dad won’t be looking for me,” Stiles replied, feeling bad about lying to his father.

                “Good, then let’s get the new recruits up and explain things.”

                “Ok.”

                Thanks to their new werewolf healing, Danny and Lydia are completely healed by that afternoon.  Chris drags them out of bed, with Allison and Stiles’ help, and brings them out into the woods.

                “So, you’re probably wondering why you aren’t dead?” Chris begins in a somber tone.

                “You bit us and made us werewolves, so we healed quickly…” Lydia scoffs, as if being asked to add two and two.

                Taken aback, Chris gives an odd look to Stiles, momentarily thrown.

                “I told you she’s a genius,” Stiles remarks, getting an appreciative nod from the girl.

                “Anyway,” Chris starts, becoming increasingly annoyed.  “I’m the Alpha, therefore you are all now my Betas.  Well, except for Stiles, he would have to accept a place in the pack since he wasn’t bitten by me.”

                “I don’t care, whatever.  I’ll be in your pack if you don’t want to kick me out…”

                “So you accept then?”

                “Yeah, why not.  Last time I didn’t listen to you I nearly killed my friends so, yeah.”

                A jolt runs through Chris, feeling a surge of power go through him.  Stiles feels the same, and then a connection, faint and indescribable, running between him and his new Alpha.

                “What was that?” Stiles asks, looking askance at Chris.

                “You joined my pack, each new member increases the pack’s power overall,” Chris answers, still reeling from the new sensation.  “So, Lydia, Danny, do you accept?”

                “Sure, I need to learn as much as I can.  Don’t want to kill Jackson when it’s that time of the month,” Lydia snorts dispassionately.

                The boys laugh, filled with titters and giggles.

                “Oh grow up, I mean the full moon children.”

                “Sure you did Lyds,” Danny laughs.  “Yeah, I accept, I guess.  This is still pretty weird.”

                At their acceptance, another jolt of energy courses through them all, the pack solidifying and growing.

                “Well that tingled,” Lydia giggles, looking around at her new packmates.

                “I can feel all of you, in a way.  Like we’re all connected now,” Danny adds, still staring at his hands as he flexes each finger.

                “You are, we’re pack now.  We’ll be able to sense, to a degree, when a pack member is in danger or needs us.  There are other aspects to it as well, but we can save that for later,” Chris explains.  He walks deeper into the forest, bidding them follow.  “Since you got bit during the full moon, we don’t have to worry about you changing uncontrollably right away, which means we have time to train you all.  That way, we can avoid incidents like Stiles here.”

                Stiles blushes profusely, shame and guilt wracking him before he can calm himself.  The three new wolves spar and train with Chris the rest of the weekend.  Lydia and Danny change for the first time, gaining some semblance of control over it.  Enough that Chris clears them to go back to school on Monday, as long as they don’t get too angry or excited.

********** 

                When school starts, Stiles Lydia and Danny feel the pull to come together, meeting up before school begins.  They chat for a few moments before heading in.

                Everyone turns to look at them as they enter.  For Lydia and Danny, being popular, this isn’t very different.  Stiles though, perpetual loser, notices the new attention and revels in it.  Lydia takes the lead, walking in first with Danny and Stiles trailing behind at either side.  They exude confidence and sex appeal, Lydia’s hair flowing over her shoulders, Danny’s dimples taking girls and guys out of commission and even Stiles’ awkward charm drawing stares.

                “What are you two doing with Stilinski?” Jackson asks, clearly displeased with his girlfriend and best friend’s new acquaintance.

                “We’ve become friends with Stiles, Jackson,” Lydia says, breezing past him, packmates at her heels.

                “What?  Since when?”

                “Since this weekend Jackson dear. “

                “This is a joke right?  You can’t possibly be serious.”

                “Stiles has recently gotten much better at lacrosse, and he’s almost as intelligent as I am, therefore, he’ll soon be growing in popularity.  I figured I’d catch him early so I can ween him off his bad habits before he starts hanging out with us anyway.”

                “I- what?”

                Lydia simply turns and gives Jackson a quick peck before they all depart for their first class, AP Biology.

********** 

                By lunch, the entire school is talking about Stiles’ new jump up the social ladder.  Scott arrives in the lunchroom and notices his and Stiles’ usual table empty.  He sits down and waits, finally looking around and noticing something shocking.  Stiles is already there, sitting with Danny, Lydia and Jackson.  Confused and a bit nervous, he heads over to his friend, wondering what went on over the weekend.

                “Um, hey Stiles, uh, what’s going on?” Scott begins, anxiously looking at the other members of the table.

                “Hey bud!  Take a seat!” Stiles encourages cheerily.

                “Um, no, we are not accepting Mcidiot too,” Jackson fumes.

                “I have to agree, you get a pass Stiles, but not just anyone can sit with us,” Lydia retorts, glaring at Scott as if he were dressed in rags instead of a t-shirt and jeans.

                “Come on guys, we can make an exception this once right?  He is Stiles’ friend,” Danny argues, always the peacemaker.  “I mean, he’s practically pa-“

                “Danny!” Lydia snaps, flicking a baby carrot at him.

                “Sorry, Lyds.”

                Jackson and Scott just watch this new dynamic with awed and confused looks.

                “Fine!  Scott, you may sit with us… for now,” Lydia relents, glaring daggers at an embarrassed Stiles.

                “Wait, are you, um, going to you know?” Stiles hints, his eyes imperceptibly, except to another wolf, shifting towards Jackson.  “Because if so I can just,” his eyes move to Scott, “and then it’d make sense.”

                “Stiles!” Lydia croaks, using her new werewolf strength to kick him under the table, scooting his chair out a foot.

                “Just asking!”

                “We will all discuss it later, ok?  At my house.  Bring Scott if you must.”

                With that, Lydia makes her exit from the table, followed swiftly by a beleaguered and pissy Jackson.

                “Hey, don’t look now, but I think someone’s checking you out man,” Danny says as he gets up to follow his friends.

                Stiles swivels, not suave at all, to see who Danny was talking about.  Across the room, Derek Hale, Derek all-star athlete Hale, is staring at him.

                “I think I just came,” Stiles jokes, slapping Scott on the arm.

                “You are such a gross weirdo. You’re lucky you’re practically my brother,” Scott sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated this, what?  
> Hope you all enjoy!   
> Thanks as always Wonderful Readers!  
> Follow me on tumblr at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com


End file.
